clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Wyatt Zuckerman
Wyatt Zuckerman 'was a Junior (Grade 11) at Clearwater High who was a recurring character debuting the third season. He had an extraordinary IQ and was very intelligent, but tries to seem dumb so other people don't think he's a show-off. He was gay and was hiding it from everyone, but it was eventually leaked, upsetting his very religious and conservative family. He was very opinionated and known to fight for what he thought was right, never just sitting on the sidelines. He was previously in a relationship with Keith Rossen, who he is now enemies with. He was sadly murdered in a shooting during a Pride night at Jeremy Litten's bar. He was portrayed by Dylan Sprouse. Character History Season 3 In Girl On Fire, he is in Keith's room and they are talking about his past. He tells Keith that he attended Catholic school before moving to Clearwater and that he and his family are really religious. He asks Keith if he is religious and Keith lies and says that he is so Wyatt will like him. After Wyatt asks where Keith's parents are, Keith says that they're out and starts to make a move on him by kissing him in his bed. Wyatt then asks him why he is so hot and they take their shirts off. Keith thinks that this is going somewhere and pulls his pack of condoms out. Wyatt starts to freak out and says that things are going too fast because he doesn't even know if he likes guys. He quotes the bible saying "man shall not lie with man" and leaves, saying he can't afford this getting out. The next day in the hall, he sees Keith approaching and introduces his sister, Breean to him. After Breean leaves, Keith brings up the night before and apologizes. Wyatt says he doesn't believe in sex before marriage and not to expect any from him, but that he still wants to be with Keith. He then emphasizes not to tell anyone about it before leaving, but Keith tells his friends not even 5 minutes later about him. Keith tries one last effort to convince Wyatt to make them public, but Wyatt is not changing his mind. After school, they are walking to Keith's house and Wyatt says that he wants to introduce him to his parents soon as his friend. A car pulls up to them and Keith's ex starts to talk to him, so Wyatt is confused and asks who it is in which Keith leads them away and Wyatt is worried that his ex might know that they're together. In You Know I'm No Good, Keith sits next to him in science and Wyatt notices the ring on his finger, asking who gave it to him. Keith lies and says it was his mother. Wyatt then tells him he found a nice place in the woods they could meet and have a date and seems excited, thanking him for staying with him even though they have to be secretive. He then tells him that he likes him a lot. At lunch, Wyatt says that he can't wait to meet Keith's parents and for Keith to meet his and wants to meet his that night, but Keith says that they're out. Wyatt is confused since Keith told him his mom gave him the ring that morning, becoming suspicious when Keith changes the subject and answers his phone secretively. Wyatt grabs the phone and asks who it was. When the person on the line says they were Keith's boyfriend, Wyatt gets upset and tells him that he was Keith's other boyfriend, then saying he's his ex. He hangs up the phone and throws it at Keith, walking off and calling him a slut. Later on, Keith sees Wyatt moved on and talking to a girl, further hiding his sexuality and getting upset. He calls Wyatt out to the whole hallway and writes gay on his locker, making Wyatt outraged and embarrassed. Breean walks over and tells Wyatt he is going against god's word and that his parents are going to be mad when they hear. He continues to fight with her as Keith walks off. In Same Love, he pulls Candace aside during the Gay-Straight Alliance rally and thanks her for what she's doing, telling her that it makes the kids who aren't out of the closet yet like him not feel so alone in the world. He then says that his sister says that Candace is the spawn of Satan, but that she was wrong. After Wyatt tells Candace who his sister is, she understands why she would think so since she wasn't nice to her. Wyatt then asks that the conversation they just had stay between them and Candace agrees. During her interview on the news, she doesn't know what to say and sees Wyatt in the crowd, so she tells the reporter that her inspiration was when she heard guys were teasing Wyatt on his sexuality. After the interview is over, he runs up to her, mortified that she just outed him on television and tells her that she really is a bitch, which makes her feel awful. He is later being condemned by his sister in the hallway who is disgusted by his sexuality and Candace intervenes, calling Breean out. Candace asks him if he's okay and he tells her that he will be before Mrs. Dayton comes and brings him into her office to help him with what's going on. In Misery Business (2), Wyatt approaches Keith after hearing what he did to Scott and tells him that it's his fault he has to go to reparative therapy. Keith doesn't understand and Wyatt explains that Breean was already suspicious of him after Keith exposed their relationship to her, but that she didn't believe Wyatt that two people would have lied about his sexuality. Keith tries to brush it off and avoid talking to him, pushing him out of the way, and Wyatt slaps Keith across the face. He tells Keith that he's a horrible human being who will do whatever he can to get what he wants, no matter who he hurts. He tells him that he's going to make sure no one ever makes the mistake of being with him again before Keith walks away. Season 4 In Glory and Gore, Wyatt is seen at Micah's Fight Club and goes up to fight Micah when he is looking for an opponent. Despite homophobic responses from some of the other guys there, Wyatt ignores them and tells Micah to start the fight. Micah starts going very hard on Wyatt, and Wyatt tells him to calm down, seeing he is really going for it. Micah calls him a slut and urges him to continue fighting before punching him straight in the face and knocking him out. Micah continues to rail on Wyatt after he is unconscious and turns Wyatt's face to a bloody pulp, much to the horror of the other guys there. Sirens are heard and everyone but Micah and a KO'd Wyatt run off. In With Every Heartbeat, Wyatt has mostly healed and bonds with Lindsay, Sophie, Brad, and Olivia over all failing their English test, with Wyatt saying they should sing "We're All in this Together." In Ultraviolence, Wyatt and Peyton approach Scott at his locker after hearing the rumor about Dex abusing Eliza while they were dating. Now that Scott is dating Dex, Wyatt warns him that abuse can still occur in same-sex relationships and if Dex abused someone else, he's bound to do it again, so Scott needs to get himself out of that situation. Scott tells them that Dex never abused Eliza and storms off, Wyatt thinking he did all he could. Season 5 In Fight Song, Wyatt passes by Candace and coughs without covering his mouth, causing Candace to freak out and call him vile. He is very embarrassed and calls her a bitch under his breath as he walks off. In Lean On, Keith walks by Wyatt holding hands with a random guy in the hall, sparking jealousy out of him. In Ex's and Oh's, he is laughing with Wendy in the science room when Matt comes and interrupts them. Wendy asks Wyatt if they can talk later and he tells her that he'll see her in French class before giving them some privacy. In Haunted, he is at Matt's Halloween party and ends up drinking too much and gets alcohol poisoning. Leah puts a cloth in his mouth after he starts having a seizure. Matt wants to take his body and move it so he doesn't get in any trouble for having the party, and his friends all get very upset he would try to move Wyatt while he is having a seizure. The paramedics come and take Wyatt out on a stretcher. In American Beauty/American Psycho (1), Eliza calls Wyatt to Bubble. Wyatt doesn't seem super happy to see her and rudely asks her why she asked him to come. She asks him what his GPA is, and he brags that both his cumulative and current are 4.0. She then offers to pay him $250 every two months to do all of her online assignments, which he agrees to and they shake on it. In American Beauty/American Psycho (2), Wyatt is working at the Hub and when Scott sees the news about a car chase, he asks Wyatt to turn it up. They then watch the broadcast which identifies Eliza as the young girl in a car chase with the cops, shocking them both. In This is Gospel (1), Angel comes into the Hub and asks Wyatt to make her usual. He angrily tells her that she's lucky his manager would fire him if he refused her service like he wants to. She is confused as to why he would do this, but he doesn't give her any answers and rolls his eyes as he goes to make her coffee, Angel later finding out he saw the video of her spray painting "get cancer" on Candace's car. He later angrily slams her coffee down in front of her and warns her he may have spit in it. In This is Gospel (2), he is training Keith at the Hub how to work the cappuccino machine. He checks in with Keith to see if he's understanding, but Keith is more upset that he has to wear a uniform. Wyatt is annoyed and tells him he has to wear it or else he won't be working there. Wyatt tells him that after everything Keith did, Wyatt could leave him to figure everything out himself, but instead he's trying to help him, so to be a little gracious. Wyatt then reminds Keith of all the terrible things that Keith did including outing him to the school, since Keith forgot. He also tells Keith that when his sister heard he was gay, she told his parents who sent him to reparative therapy. This led to him starting to hate himself because of it. Keith is very clueless that all of this happened because of his actions and Wyatt says he never thinks about how his actions can affect others until it's too late and excuses himself to help a customer as Keith is left very affected by what Wyatt told him. Season 6 In Me, Myself, & I, after a black man is gunned down by police in Clearwater, Wyatt joins the Black Lives Matter protest and helps them make signs, commenting that once the whole town hears about the protest, they could get a couple hundred people joining them. Wyatt says that the whole situation is bullshit and asks who the cop was, since his dad knows some guys in the police force, but Nicole tells him that they aren't releasing his name. Wyatt and Adrianna later run over to Tripp, who is running the protest and tell him that they have a problem when Siobhan comes trying to shut it down. He looks shocked, along with everyone else, when she says it was her father who shot the man. Wyatt asks her why her father isn't coming forward and Siobhan explains that her dad is scared because it was an accident. Wyatt later comments that the cop being their friend's father was unexpected and now they have to choose between being good friends or fighting for equality. In Stone Cold, Wyatt is very interested in Moon's new boy toy, thinking he is very attractive and agreeing he has a great jawline. In Be Alright, he pulls Matt aside in the hallway and says he has something to say to him, and his gut is telling him to just be honest because maybe Matt feels the same way. Matt seems confused and Wyatt admits that he has a crush on him and has felt this way for a while, but has been too chicken shit to say anything since he's never asked a guy out before. Matt tells him that he's straight, which confuses Wyatt since he thought Matt was gay. Matt gets very hostile and upset and Wyatt apologizes, but Matt calls him a slur and tells him to leave him alone. Wyatt looks very hurt, but this soon turns to anger as he warns Matt no one will ever speak to him after he did that, and he can promise him that. Matt just flips him the middle finger in response. Wyatt overhears a conversation Matt is having with Candace, Adrianna, Wendy, and Chase where they are reprimanding him for saying the F slur, and Matt calls Wyatt a creep. Wyatt is shocked to hear he's a creep now and Matt gets upset that Wyatt is there, but Wendy tells him that Wyatt is their friend and they invited him. As Matt's friends discuss with him whether they want to be friends with him anymore or not, Wyatt tries influencing them to drop him by adding fuel to the fire, explaining what it feels like to have a whole word made up for people to make fun of who you are. Wyatt tells him to apologize, but then calls out Matt's apology for being phony. Matt storms out after being called the bad guy and shoulder checks Wyatt, which sets him off and leads to Wyatt punching Matt in the face and telling him to get out of his coffee shop. Matt tries to fight him, but Wyatt tells him he's not fighting him and tells him to leave. Once Matt sees no one is on his side, he finally leaves and Wyatt feels vindicated. In Say It Right, Wyatt is hanging out with Candace, Adrianna, and Micah when Candace learns she might be kicked out of the pageant because of a nasty newspaper article about her. Wyatt complains that it isn't fair and is surprised to hear she's trying to stop an article from being written about her in a huge newspaper, saying he never thought Candace Jones would turn down the opportunity of being in a huge newspaper. In Never Forget You (1), Peyton is distracted by Moon and Maverick while ordering from Wyatt at the Hub, so he asks if she's going to stare or order. She asks him if Moon is dating that guy, and Wyatt explains that they come in together a lot and he thinks he's older. Peyton admits to knowing him and is bad news, but when Wyatt tries to pry and learn more, she tells him not to ask. He asks her if she's going to warn Moon, and Peyton says she has to because he's dangerous. He asks how she knows him and Peyton admits that he's her ex, which Wyatt finds juicy because he thinks Moon might just think Peyton is jealous. Peyton asks him for advice, but he isn't sure and calls it a sticky situation. He is later seen at Scott and Caylee's pride party at Jeremy's bar and walks up to Caylee, saying channel 6 is doing a story on it outside. Caylee asks him if he's seen Jamie, and he tells her he saw her and she looked really wasted, joking that when isn't she wasted. He later goes back to dancing and when Jeremy and Caylee leave, Jeremy puts Wyatt in charge of watching the bar. Wyatt approaches Scott, who is sitting alone at the bar and thanks him for putting this together and says this is going to help a lot of people. Later, as the shooter comes in and starts firing, Wyatt is seen getting under a table and is not seen as one of the people getting to the doors. In Never Forget You (2), after the shooting, Danielle sees a body she is unable to identify as she and Scott go to hide in the bathroom. This body is later learned to be Wyatt as he is put on a gurney and covered with a sheet before being put into the back of a truck, dead. Appearances Relationships Keith Rossen Main Article: Keith-Wyatt Relationship *Start Up: Prior to Girl On Fire (304) *Break Up: You Know I'm No Good (307) **Reason: Keith was cheating on him. Trivia *He is the first character to go to a Catholic school before attending public school. *He was outed on the local news by Candace and in the school hallway by Keith. *He is the first character forced to go to reparative therapy. *He is the only character to have alcohol poisoning. *He had two near-death experiences before his actual death. First, he was beaten very badly by Micah, and second was when he had severe alcohol poisoning. *He is one of the 7 characters to die on screen. *His memorial plaque in the school was briefly stolen by Eliza during her campaign to get a memorial for Olivia in the seventh season. Quotes *(to Keith) "I went to River Blue Catholic. My family’s really religious." (First Line) *(to Scott) "This is gonna help a lot of people, I hope you know that." (Final Line) *"I know I like guys, I just don’t know if I want to…" *(to Candace) "Hey, I just wanted to say thank you for doing this…it means a lot to kids like me who aren’t out. Makes us feel less alone." *"No better time to change like the present." *(to Keith) "I’m going to make sure no one ever makes the mistake of trying to be with you like I did. And that other guy. You’re a despicable human being." *"Would anyone kill me if I started singing We’re All In This Together?" *(to Angel) "I may or may not have spit in that coffee." *(to Keith) "You know, despite everything you’ve done to me, I’m still here trying to help you. I could leave you alone with everything and let you figure it out yourself." *(to Keith) "My sister told my parents and they sent me to reparative therapy for 3 months before realizing it couldn’t change who I was. Do you realize how traumatizing that therapy is? It makes you hate yourself." Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Students Category:Juniors Category:LGBT Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Up to Date Pages